


Shouldn't Have Named Her That, After All

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Drops of Gold [4]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren gets a panicked phone call from his wife when Kyoko realizes that maybe naming their daughter 'Setsuka' was not a good idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Have Named Her That, After All

~ Drops of Gold ~

Kuon was in Lory's office when the call came.

"Sorry, do you mind if I answer this?" he asked apologetically. "It's Kyoko."

Lory considered telling him to let it go to voicemail, but their discussion of Kuon's new job offers was mostly finished anyway, and Kyoko had developed a habit of calling the president third if she couldn't reach her husband or Kanae when she was panicking about anything related to her children.

When Kuon answered the phone, he was met with the sound of his wife's hysterical sobs.

Once she calmed down enough to actually speak, Kyoko wailed, "YOU WERE RIGHT, WE SHOULDN'T HAVE NAMED HER SETSUKAAAAAAAA!"

"What...? What happened?" Kuon asked apprehensively.

What could their 8-month-old baby have possibly done that made Kyoko react this way?

He tried to ask her but she was already off in La-La Land, and he had to listen to the entire future life of their disobedient delinquent runaway child (as provided by Kyoko's overactive imagination) before she broke down sobbing again.

He thought he heard Cain's voice faintly in the background, and then the sound of Kyoko's sobs grew fainter as the phone was taken from her.

"Dad? Are you still listening?" Cain asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Kuon answered.

He was about to ask his son what had happened that had thrown Kyoko into a panic, but before he had a chance, he heard Cain say, "Here, talk to Daddy."

Then a little voice that was somewhat familiar and also somehow  _not_  came over the phone, babbling, "Cain Cain Cain."

And suddenly everything about the situation made sense to him.

~oOo~


End file.
